


Weirdos on the run

by Eikeemili



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AND GAY, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, no one died, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: A text fic NO ONE asked for...Julie and Luke are oblivious, Alex is a gay chaos, Flynn are giving up and Reggie don’t know what sleep is
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter and I’ve decided the relationships are coming in slowly I like be patient with me pweas!

2:46 pm  
Julie and her Bois:

Reggie have send a video

Alex: I hate ya’ll, that’s literally the worst video of me ever taken 

Alex: Yes all of you are in my burn book now

Luke: ....can I have that video?

Alex: eh! How about...

Alex: no.

Reggie: sure I’ll send it over pm 

Luke: thankkkkks 

Alex: how. Dare. You

Alex: you’ve ruined this relationship

Reggie: agagagag

Luke: mr crab..... that you?

Reggie: yes.

Julie: why do I hang around u guys?....

Alex: I’ve asked myself that question for years  
————————————————————————  
5:12 pm  
Julie and her bois:

Julie: so we all know this chat is for band business right?

Luke: well it’s started that way... but NOT ANYMORE

Alex: but like Julie is right this should be strictly band business 

Reggie: your boring af Alex 

Alex: that mean Reggie :((

Luke: dude emojis are a thing 

Julie: calm down boys... and leave Alex alone

Alex: thanks Julie

Julie: it’s not his fault he’s an 50 year old trapped in an 17 year old teen body

Alex: and you ruined it 

Julie: 🙃

Alex: Stop

Reggie: 😘

Alex left the group

Luke: look what u did!

Luke added Alex

Alex: are we ready to be mature yet?

Julie: yeah actually Alex is right we should keep this band related

Julie: and then we can make a friend chat, maybe even add Flynn

Alex: that’s a good idea!

Luke: yeah I’ll be down for that

————————————————————————

Julie added Luke, Reggie, Alex and Flynn

5:20 pm  
Weirdos on the run:

Flynn: oh my god hey guys!!!

Reggie: yo Flynn!

Flynn: didn’t you guys already have a chat

Flynn: why didn’t you just add me?

Luke: Alex wants it to be strictly business in there...

Reggie: oh that reminds me! 

Reggie send a video

Alex: really? 

Alex: that again...

Luke: ahahahahaha

Luke: it’s never not funny 

Flynn: sry Alex.... but what is that?

Alex: I was just jamming along to dirty candy okay that’s not a crime okay!!!!!

Reggie: in total dude that’s 6 exclamation marks

Julie: and I think we should leave Alex alone for now 

Alex: yes.  
————————————————————————

1:00 am  
Weirdos on the run:

Reggie : outer pieces or inner pieces brownie edition, Go!

Julie: you really wanna start a war?

Alex: def corner 

Julie:...yea corner too

Reggie: so we all agree that outer is superior? Right Luke?

Luke:.....

Alex: no

Luke : well....

Julie: no.

Luke: I like the inner better, they’re more moist

Reggie: your a trash panda 

Luke: did you just call me a raccoon Reg?

Alex: yes that’s what you get!

Flynn: so..... team Edward or team Jacob?

Julie: Frodo.

Luke: I’m with Jules...

Alex: me too...

Reggie: ditto

Flynn: I-I was just trying to change the subject

Alex: Oh! So when it Luke it’s different 

Julie: no Luke’s a weirdo and we’ve given up on him...

Reggie: ^^

Alex: awww, I don’t know if I should be grateful or concerned

Flynn: both

Flynn: both is the only right answer  
————————————————————————  
2:56 am  
Weirdos on the run:

Reggie: guys would you still love me if I was a dyson v11 vacuum, which have the highest suction power of all cordless vacuums, and 120 Minutes of batterie time, and with 3 different power States you’ll experience a Versatile and more efficient cleaning.

Luke: yes

Alex:yes.

Flynn: def Reggie

Reggie: oh btw! It adapts from rug to hardwood and the other way too!

Luke: AHAHAH

Alex: it actually sounds super efficient

Luke: yeah mby we should get one for the studio

Alex: it’s super expensive tho 

Julie: no to sound like a person who likes pineapple on pizza but.... wtf 

Flynn: shh Jules

Julie: no you shhh, your interrupting my show!

Luke: sry

Alex: sorry

Reggie: sowy 

Flynn: I’m not apologising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I introduced a new character.....;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))

1:24 pm   
Julie and her Bois:

Alex: GUYSSSS! I’m paNicsliv 

Luke: you what?

Reggie: omg his grammar is off!

Reggie: someone broke Alex!!!

Julie: Alex what happened?

Alex: okay, okay, okay

Alex: so I was walking home from school, when Boom someone crashed into me 

Flynn: so someone walked into u?

Alex: no someone crashed into me on his skateboard

Reggie: ouch...

Alex: yes but hush!!

Alex: so I started yelling but then..... I saw this VERY handsome boy

Julie: okay I’m intrigued now, Alex is having a gay crisis

Alex: YES, he very much is

Flynn: so what did Mr. Handsome do?

Alex: he offered me a hand up and apologised

Alex: like a lot....

Alex: then he said and I quote “I’ll make it up to you, you like coffee?”

Luke: to which u answered?

Alex: I just nodded and followed along

Julie: wait! Your on a date with Mr. Handsome!?!?

Alex: I wouldn’t say date.....

Alex: and his name is Willie btw

Luke : bro, he literally invited u out! You’re to oblivious for you’re own good

Flynn: yeah like your one to talk Luke....

Luke: what do u mean?

Reggie: you’re really asking that

Flynn: yeah you and Julie are sending each other heart eyes constantly!

Julie:....

Luke:....

Alex: yikes! He asked me who I’m constantly texting... imma go

Flynn: yeah byeee Alex!

Flynn: have fun on your date kiddo  
————————————————————————

2:17 pm  
Julie ✨✨

Luke: hey Jules, like about what Flynn said earlier....

Luke: should we talk about it?

Julie: there’s literally nothing to talk about

Julie: we’re just friends who write music together right?

Luke: yeah totally!

Julie: you coming over I have this killer idea for a song lyric, you’ll love it I promise

Luke: be there in 15! This better be good Molina

————————————————————————

6:12 pm  
Willie (skater dude)

Willie: hey Alex, I just wanted to apologise again for skating into you. And I’d also like to say I had a good time earlier, and I’d love to go out again ;)

————————————————————————

6:15 pm  
Julie and her Bois:

Alex: guys he wants to meet up again! 

Alex: but is it like a bro thing or a date thing!?

Julie: Alex breath!!!

Julie: what did he write?

Alex: he wrote sry again and that he had fun and wanted to meet again and then: ;)

Flynn: bro.... THAT’S A DATE!

Luke: what did you write back?

Reggie: hopefully that you’d love to!

Alex:....

Julie: 🤦🏽♀️

Alex: I’ll do it now!

————————————————————————

6:20 pm  
Willie (skater dude)

Alex: yeah! Me too, and like it’s fine nothing a bandage couldn’t fix, and yeah let’s totally get coffee again

Willie: I’m glad I didn’t hurt u too bad, so eh I’m free tomorrow afternoon if you are?

Alex: def! 

Willie: cool it’s a date!

————————————————————————

6:30 pm   
Julie 🥰

Alex: Julie he said it was a date....

Julie: omg! I’m so happy for u Lex!!!

Alex: but like.... what do I wear?!

Alex: we’re only going out for coffee so casual?

Julie: yeah prob nothing over the top

Alex: ahhhh! I’m so nervous!

Julie: you’ll be fine tho 🤣

————————————————————————

4:12 am   
Julie and her Bois:

Reggie: did u guys know a sloth is three times quicker when their swimming 

Reggie: and do to their ability to slow their heartbeats can hold their breaths 40 min under water!

Luke: dude.... it’s 4 am!

Julie: do u ever sleep Reggie

Reggie: no, I don’t need sleep I need answers 

Alex: go to bed all of you and Reggie get off of Reddit.

Reggie: sry Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Pwease leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The find nicknames, Willie learns something about Alex, Alex panic, and Luke seek help.... sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I wanted to have this up hours ago but..... I didn’t

4:01 am   
Julie and her Bois:

Flynn: is there a reason why I’m not involved in the groups name?

Alex: I- 

Julie: not really it just slipped when I did it

Flynn: suuuuure....

Julie: ....I’ll change it....

Julie changed the name to Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Julie: better?

Flynn: better.

Flynn: now we’re at it can we like switch up then names too?

Julie: you mean nicknames?

Alex: this is a godless place and this’ll end in disaster

Julie changed Alex’s name to the emotional once

The emotional one: really?

Julie: yeah I thought it was funny...

Flynn changed julie’s name to “she got the music”

She got the music: I have a perfect of for Luke!

She got the music changed Luke’s name to “sleeve we don’t know her”

Flynn: I love it!

The emotional one: well... this been pleasant but I’ll sign off

The emotional one: try to get some sleep okay

She got the music changed Flynn’s name to Queen Bee

Queen bee: now that’s a nickname!

She got the music: 😘

————————————————————————

9:23 am   
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Reggie: I am officially offended

She got the music: why tho?

Reggie: Everyone else got nicknames!

Reggie: I’m I not important enough for a nickname?

She got the music: omg Flynn we forgot Reggie!

Queen bee: on it!

Queen bee changed Reggie name to hyper Himbo! 

Hyper himbo: thanks 🥺

Queen bee: 😘

sleeve we don’t know her: what even is my name it’s super Long!!!

She got the music: Luke I’m not gonna explain it

Hyper himbo: why would u it’s like.... really obvious

sleeve we don’t know her: eh excuse u I have a hoodie with sleeves

The emotional one: okay so I’ve been lurking until now.... but like dude, that’s my hoodie that u borrowed 

She got the music: nor do you use it

Hyper himbo: dude you once caught a cold from not wanting to wear sleeves

The emotional one: no Reggie it’s more than a once thing.....

sleeve we don’t know her: okay okay... but can’t we shorten it a bit?

She got the music:.... ok

She got the music changed sleeve we don’t know her name to ew sleeves 

She got the music: that’s better?

Ew sleeves: I take what I can get...

Hyper himbo: beggars can’t be choosers

Ew sleeves: ^^

————————————————————————  
Willie (skater boy) 

5:12 pm

Willie: hey Alex, I’ve had such a great time again today

Alex: yeah! Me too, why didn’t you run me over sooner?

Willie: ...I really am sry

Alex: don’t be if you hadn’t then we’d never meet

Willie: that’s true

Willie: so, you wanna plan a third date?

Alex: yeah definitely I’ll just be busy the next week me and my band have a gig coming up

Willie: WHAT! you never told me you’re in a band

Alex: I guess it never came up....

Willie: what do you play?

Alex: I’m a drummer and I do a bit vocal 

Willie: that’s awesome Alex! I hope one day I can catch one of your gigs

Alex: if you want we play Saturday down town 

Willie: sure! Text me dets and I’ll be there 

Alex: I’ll do that  
————————————————————————

5:40 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

The emotional one: is it normal to develop stage fright?

She got the music: I’m assuming the date didn’t go well

The emotional one: oh it went fantastic, we already planned the next one

Ew sleeves: what’s the problem then?

The emotional one: the problem is it’s at our next gig!

Ew sleeves; wait! We’re gonna meet the infamous Willie!?!?

The emotional one: and that why I’m anxious 

She got the music: Alex calm down I’ll kept pup #1 and #2 on a short leash

The emotional one: that’s why your my favourite.

Ew sleeves: I’m truly hurt

————————————————————————  
11:04 pm  
Julie✨✨

Luke: Julie?

Julie: what’s up Luke? 

Luke: I know it’s late but do you think I could sleep out in the garage?

Julie: are you and your mom fighting again?

Luke: yeah, and it’s bad I’m not going back home

Julie: of course you can sleep over but your not sleeping in that freezing garage you’ll catch your death 

Luke: no I’d rather sleep out there than wake up your whole family 

Julie: Luke my dads still up you won’t be waking anyone up

Luke:...okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it and if u did pwease leave kudo and maybe a comment 👉🏻👈🏻🥺


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play, Luke has trouble, and Reggie is a clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey are you guys still here? I thought I was doing this for my own enjoyment

6:57 am  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Hyper himbo: good morning lovely friends

She got the music: you seem awfully upbeat this Saturday morning

The emotional one: okay but why are you up at 7?

She got the music: Luke woke me.... he had an idea for a song 

The emotional one: Wait Luke came to your house at 7, to tell you about a song?

She got the music: no he stayed the night

Queen bee: he did what?

She got the music: with approval from the boy in question imma tell you

She got the music: he had a rough night at home and needed to get out

Queen bee: give him a hug from Me

She got the music: will do! See you guys tonight at the gig 😋

————————————————————————

7:06 am  
Luke 🎸✨

Alex: you okay dude

Luke: yeah I just had a fight with my mom. No big deal

Alex: did you guys make up?

Luke: no and I’m not going back... she started pressing on with all the colleges applicants 

Alex: I’m sorry man, you know I’d offer you to stay here but....

Luke: yeah I know...

Alex: you gonna stay at julie’s house?

Luke: I don’t want to be a burden on them 

Alex: Reggie’s? 

Luke: No he’s already having enough trouble at home as it is 

Alex: but you can’t just not stay anywhere!

Luke: I’ll figure it out dude, see you later

Alex: Luke you need some form of security 

Alex: Luke?

Alex: @LukasPatterson !!!!!!

————————————————————————

9:18 am  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

She got the music: okay but like Reggie, why were you up so early?

Hyper himbo: oh I’ve been up all night

The emotional one: and why is that?

Hyper Himbo: oh I’ve been spending most night at the ER 

The emotional one: WHAT! what happened are u okay?!

Hyper Himbo: well last night I was hanging out with Bobby and while looking for chords he accidentally swallowed my pick and chocked...

She got the music: wait you hang out with Carries brother?

Hyper himbo: yeah his a great Guitarist and you guys were all busy

The emotional one: okay but back to the important

The emotional one: are you okay?

Hyper himbo: yeah I coughed it up with some blood so Bobby wanted to make sure I was okay and hadn’t like cut my throat open or something 

Ew sleeves: so you can still play? 

The emotional one:... wow Luke

Ew sleeves: I didn’t mean to sound rude it would just have been super bummer to not have a bassist tonight

Hyper himbo: yeah the doctors said I just had a little scratch and it should heal 

She got the music: your sure Reg?

Hyper himbo: yeah totally see you guys tonight   
————————————————————————  
12:45 am  
Willie (skater boy) 

Willie: exited to see you one the stage tonight

Alex: exited to see you tonight

Willie: me too, and meet your friends!

Alex: 🥰

————————————————————————

7:45 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

She got the music: sry I’m late! I’ll be there in 3 min

Queen bee: it’s fine Jules I’ve already called Patterson down

The emotional one: as long as your here before 8

————————————————————————  
10: 14 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

She got the music: omg guys we were great tonight!!!

Hyper himbo: yeah you guys were on fire 🔥 

Ew sleeve: for a guy who spend the night at the ER you weren’t half band

Hyper himbo: and Willie is such a cool dude!

Queen bee: yeah and his nickname suits him

The emotional one: what nickname?

Queen bee: Mr. Handsome

The emotional one: yeah I now ban that nickname...

She got the music: you texted him after?

The emotional one: I don’t have to he’s here, and he says hi

Queen bee: tell him Hi!

The emotional one: will do text ya later byeee!

————————————————————————

01:01 am   
Willie (skater boy)

Willie: I know I said it like 100 times tonight but you guys killed it!!

Alex: aw! Thanks

Willie: and your friends are soooooo nice

Alex: glad your got along ☺️

Willie: Alex once again I had an amazing night, wanna meet up again tomorrow for brunch?

Alex: yeah see you at 10?

Willie: yup, the same as last time?

Alex: mhm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this and liked that please leave kudos and tell  
> Me in the comments if there’s anything you’d like to see in later chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie ain’t doing good, Alex is a lot better, Julie is worried And Luke is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with this chapter tell me what you think down in the comments ;))

9:38   
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

She got the music: is it weird I’m worried about not getting weird late night texts from Reg?

Ew sleeves: I wondered why I was so well rested 

The emotional one: @Reggiepeters ?

Queen bee: you think he’s not up?

She got the music: nah Reggie wakes at the creak of dawn...

The emotional one: maybe his phone is dead?

Ew sleeves: I’ll call him

————————————————————————  
9:57 am   
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Ew sleeves: update!

She got the music: is he okay?

Ew sleeves: not exactly, the “little” scratch were apparently not so fine as the doctors implied 

Ew sleeves: it got infected and he’s now bedridden with high fever and on antibiotics

The emotional one: when did he figure?

Ew sleeve: he could hardly speak, if I were you I’d text him 

She got the music: at least his getting treated...  
————————————————————————

11:32 am  
Willie (skater boy)

Willie: hey are you interested in learning to skate, not just saying this to get to spend time with you... ;)))

Alex: eh.... idk it sound like a good way to hurt my face

Willie: I promise I’ll protect your pretty face

Alex: so you think I’m pretty!

Willie: duh!

Alex: okay, I’m sold

Willie: u ready now?

Alex: I can be

Willie: good cause I’m here

————————————————————————  
1:34 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

She got the music: Can we talk about how gay not wearing socks is?

Queen bee: hun you spend too much time on TikTok 

Hyper Himbo: she really does 

She got the music: omg Reggie your alive!!

Hyper himbo: well that depends on your definition of alive

Queen bee: how are you tho?

Hyper Himbo: my entire body both hurts and burns and throbs and..... so on

Queen bee: aw! I hope you feel better soon

She got the music: yeah and my dad heard and insisted on making you soup so I’ll come over with it later 

Hyper Himbo: omg say thanks to him for meeee

She got the musics will do!

Hyper himbo: seriously BEST DAD EVER!

————————————————————————

2:45 pm  
Emily (mother)

Emily: Luke please answer

Emily: I just want to know your okay

Emily: Lucas! You dad and I been looking for you all night 

Emily: honey please come home so we can talk about it!

Emily: LUCAS!!

————————————————————————  
6:02 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

The emotional one: Willie kissed me....

She got the music: WHAT!

Queen bee: that’s incredible Alex!

The emotional one: I don’t know what to do with myself 

Hyper Himbo: well did you kiss him back

The emotional one: omg Reggie how are you!?

Hyper Himbo: nope! I’m living through you guys rn what happened?

The emotional one: we sat at the skater park and he looked into my eyes and then he leaned in....

She got the music: omg Alex is out there!

Queen bee: honestly willex all the way!

————————————————————————  
9:14 pm  
Alex🥺

Julie: you talked to Luke today?

Alex: no I had hoped he stayed at yours

Julie: you think we should talk to his parents

Alex: I actually think that’s the worst move rn, he’ll only push us away too

Julie: haven’t he already done that?

Alex: no he just retreated from the whole world

Julie: yeah....   
————————————————————————

Julie sat on her couch watching a movie they played on television. It wasn't necessarily a good film, but it was a distraction. No one had heard from Luke all day and she was getting worried what if he were hurt somewhere and needed help.

All the worst-case scenarios kept entering her head making her worry more and more when suddenly the doorbell rang. Julie looked at her phone to check the time 10:30. Who showed up at 10:30 on a weekday. That when it hit. Luke. She ran to the door and just as expected there he was a shivering mess that looked about ready to break down right here right now on her front porch.

Julie immediately went in for a hug knowing Luke saw physical contact as comfort.  
“Can I come in” he said on the verge of tears.  
“Of course, you can” she said leading him into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to him “you want to talk about it?” She asked him, he simply laid his head on her shoulder and shook his head.

He did not need to talk right now; she knew he was safe with her right here.

————————————————————————  
00:23 am  
Alex 🥺

Julie: he’s now here a little shaken but safe.

Alex: he said anything 

Julie: no, he was so tired I just got him settled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading of you liked it please leave kudos and a comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Luke talks Alex. Reggie wants ice cream and Alex and Willie have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I went into this think I could manage a chapter per day..... yeah nah but here you go chapter 6!

09:46 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Hyper Himbo: I’ve started crocheting....

She got the music: that’s a... hobby?

The emotional one: give him a break Jules he’s been through a lot

Hyper Himbo:^^^^!!

She got the music: you guys can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes at you

Hyper Himbo: how dare you attack me at my weakest 

Queen bee: maybe if you didn’t try to eat your equipment you wouldn’t be here

The emotional one: yell it louder so Luke can hear it!

Ew sleeves: ha ha, funny

The emotional one: I summoned a Luke

Ew sleeve: no I’ve been here all along just lurking 

————————————————————————  
10:03 pm  
Luke 🎸✨

Alex: hey buddy... you wanna talk about it?

Luke: preferably not.... does Reggie know?

Alex: I haven’t said anything

Luke: good, can we keep it that way

Alex: I mean sure but at one point he’ll figure it out

Luke: no he won’t.

Alex: Luke he’s not stupid and you been really moody lately 

Luke: okay I’ll tell him, but not rn

————————————————————————  
01:02 pm  
Julie and her Bois + Flynn

Hyper himbo:/ so.... Guys you know how I’m sick rn and I love you all?

The emotional one: and.....

Hyper himbo: you see I’m really suffering and everything hurts and i have one little tiny bitty request....

Julie: which are...?

Hyper himbo: Ben and Jerry

Hyper himbo: with cookie dough

Julie: rev, I have classes right now

Hyper himbo: what about you Alex ?!

The emotional one: fine... I’ll drag Willie along

Hyper himbo: your literally my best friend!

Ew sleeves: eh rude?

Hyper himbo: are bringing me Ben and Jerry? I didn’t think so either  
————————————————————————  
1:12 pm  
Willie ❤️

Alex: hey you up for a little grocery trip with me?

Willie: you want me to go get groceries with you?

Alex: well my friend Reggie is sick and his dying wish is Ben and Jerry’s 🙄

Willie: sure let’s go fulfil a dying mans last wish

————————————————————————  
02:11 pm  
Reggie 👽

Alex: so...... I have good news and bad news

Reggie : good first

Alex : they had discount on Ben and Jerry 

Reggie: that’s awesome what’s the bad news....

Alex : they had no more cookie dough

Reggie : NOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex : so we got you caramel chew chew 

Reggie : ....that’s eatable

Alex : we’ll be there in 10 

————————————————————————

Alex felt great, well besides the part where he was walking toward his sick bandmate’s house with ice cream. Like all other dates with Willie Alex got a little jittery at the thought but being there with him felt comforting his presence always calmed Alex down somehow. 

Well, that was until Willie decided to hold his hand, at that Alex felt his heart jumping up to his throat and then down a couple of hundred times. Willie must have noticed because he turned around “you okay?” He asked his eyebrows knitted together in what Alex assumed was worry “yeah, totally I’m just worried about reg” he lied hoping Willie would buy it. Thankfully, He did “he’ll be fine Alex; those antibiotics are like magic in capsules” Alex couldn’t contain his laugh at that.

“You have a really cute laugh,” Willie said teasing Alex, a thing he had started doing after finding out how easily flustered the blond got, and just as expected it did the charm. 

Alex bumped into him playfully “one day William I’ll find a way to get you” Alex threatened him but with no venom in his voice. 

“Oh really? Good luck” Willie winked at him after that which didn’t help. 

Alex had enough and went in for a kiss feeling a bit too caught in the moment. He felt Willie stir but he quickly gave into the kiss too. 

Way too shortly after, they pulled apart, and when Alex looked at Willie it had brought a little flush across the brunette’s face. “Well look who’s flustered now huh?” Alex said in a weirdly nonchalant way. 

Willie looked fake betrayed at him “You used dirty moves!” 

Alex simply shrugged “everything counts when it comes to war and love,” he said turning on his heels and walking in the direction of the Peters’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pwease leave kudos and comment they mean lots to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what u think in the comment
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or prompts I’d love to hear it ;))


End file.
